The Blood Red Eclipse
by NekoxUsa
Summary: After the ending 'The Forgotten Portrait' Ib visits the museum and stops by a familiar looking painting, one of a purple-haired stranger. However, things turn around when Garry falls through, remembering their adventure on the other side the pair decide to live together, the only problem? It's been twelve years, Garry is still 25, but Ib is now a grown woman. Rated M
1. Prologue

***I do not own Ib"**

_**After the ending 'The Forgotten Portrait' at the art museum Ib continued her life, though she continued having dreams about the man with the purple hair she grew up into a beautiful woman, a doctor and continued to live in her lonely condo…**_

* * *

_Garry _

"Oof!"

Garry fell onto the ground, and he took in a jagged breath of air as he looked around. He noticed the blinding lights and the shuffling of footsteps. But looking up he heard a gasp and found himself below a woman.

"H-How did you come out of there!?" The woman gasped as she looked down on him, he noticed she had beautiful brown hair that went up to her mid-shoulders and the dark burgundy eyes that were fixated on him.

But the pale completion did nothing to fail him, she looked exactly like…

"Ib?" Garry questioned and regretted it as he noticed the stunned expression on the woman's rounded face, '_Who is she…?' _But Garry quickly remembered the events beforehand, how Ib never came back, and how he suddenly grew sleepy and closed his eyes, only opening them now since he seemed to fall down.

Garry looked up and noticed the blue rose at the bottom of his feet, lifting it up gently Garry looked back at the painting and his forehead wrinkled in confusion. There was a purple background and thorns embodying the painting.

"The Forgotten Portrait?" He repeated, did he sleep? After all, the last thing he remembered was…Ib.

"G-Garry?" the woman's soprano voice alerted Garry and he turned around to face the woman once more, she wore a dark red dress that was strapless and the length was up to her mid-thigh, but was a modest length that included a dark brown blazer and her hair was curled at the ends and she wore dark tan stilettos that screamed feminism.

They looked into each other's eyes and Garry realized, this was Ib. The playful shine in her eyes was still present…but how did it get this way?

"You fell out of the painting." She replied longingly and Garry watched as her pale thin fingers reached out and brushed the surface gently. Garry gulped, finally finding his voice once more and got up.

But he leaned onto the beige walls and began panting for breath. "G-Garry!" The woman exclaimed as her hands found their way onto his shoulders. Though Garry found himself quite surprised that the woman didn't abandon him yet, even if it was Ib she surely should have forgotten about him by now…

"H-Hold on!" She commanded once more as she raced away, Garry huffed, she probably left him in order to escape the bitter nightmare that she found herself reliving. But the clicks of heels sounded and Garry watched as she held a cup of water.

"Please, Garry may I have the rose?" Her voice teased his eardrums once more but the command was not lost so Garry did as he was told, removing the small sapphire colored rose from his pocket he barely managed to hand her the rose.

Garry felt energy coarse through his body and he jolted a bit before Garry took in a gulp of air and stood up straight.

He looked over as the rose was brought up to his face, it was no longer brittle and was now in full bloom. The woman smiled, "Are you really Ib?" Garry asked, and the woman looked at him confusingly before a small smile formed on her full lips.

"Garry, do you still have the handkerchief?" She questioned, he froze and automatically removed the white fabric from his jacket pocket, but to his surprise it was clean, not a single spot of blood was on it.

The woman smiled and carefully lifted the fabric from his palm, her fingertips brushed gently against his causing Garry to shiver slightly. She blinked, her dark colored eyelashes pecked her rosy cheeks before they revealed the beautiful burgundy irises.

But it hit Garry, he had no house, no money, he disappeared from the face of the earth for how many years…?

"Hey Ib, how long has it been?" He asked and the woman blushed but smiled before responding, "It's been at least twelve years Garry…but you haven't aged at all, I am now twenty two." She replied.

"I-I see." Garry replied dryly before giving a reassuring smile towards Ib, he didn't want her to worry about him, surely society hasn't changed as much as he hoped.

But as if she read his thoughts she spoke out,"Garry…you don't have a place don't you?" Ib's voice made Garry freeze in his tracks. Garry turned towards Ib and she smiled at him before walking towards him. Garry's eyes widened as her small hand fit into his hand and she slowly strolled out of the art museum with Garry in toll.

* * *

**Well this was a small intro, though I am a lot more used to writing Inuyasha fics I was introduced to this game through yes...Cry ^-^ I re-read this but there may be a few errors, but please overlook them. Hope you enjoyed! Reveiw! **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 884**


	2. Unwelcomed

***I don't own Ib***

_**Now for the reveiws!: **_

**44mae: Thank you so much! Ur my first reveiwer! *Throws confetti around you* And yea, I wasn't thinking of a lolicon for this story, and I really did like the ending 'The forgotten portrait' and I decided to start from there. :)**

* * *

_Ib _

Ib blew the small puffs of smoke coming from the beige cups of hot chocolate. She sat on a cherry wood table, the walls were a beautiful lavender and floors were a beautiful mahogany that added sophistication to the scenery.

Garry seemed uncomfortable, Ib on the other hand was not any better. Her heart was beating erratically and she couldn't stop the burning in her cheeks and the sensations she had.

Clearing her throat Ib got Garry's attention he stared directly at her and she let out a small whimper but looked back at her fingers which twitched on her cup. "So. Um…tell me, what happened?" Garry asked and Ib's jaw slackened, she honestly did not expect him to ask that first.

"After you told me to go on my own I found all the colors." Ib began with a tense tone, she was nervous, would he forgive her for leaving him!? But Ib continued her tale, to when she burned the vines down to the point where she jumped into the mysterious portrait only for the entire room to disappear and for her memory to be lost.

What surprised her was that Garry was silent his eyes darkening a bit and she bit her lip, her hands now rested on her lap and they were clutched so hard her knuckles were white.

But he got up, Ib was frozen in shock, was he going to hit her? But instead she found herself in a tight embrace, Garry's head was on her shoulder and his breaths tickled her neck.

"G-Garry-" She began, this obviously took her by surprise but when he released her she noticed how he fell onto his knees and held her hands and looked right at her.

"I-Ib, forgive me…I should have kept going." Garry apologized, but Ib smiled at him and squeezed his hands, "No Garry, I should have immediately went to you." Ib replied before helping Garry back onto his knees.

"Now, you can go back to eating Garry you must be famished." Ib sweetly said before getting up and heading towards her kitchen. Ib did not know what to do, but should she demand rent? Or kick him out as soon as he has a job? Was there really anything she could say to her savior, after all he helped her.

"Ib, I can't. This is being a burden and I…I just need to leave and find my life again." He said and Ib's jaw slackened in shock. How did he know she was thinking about that?

"N-No it's fine really!" She quickly replied before grabbing the bright package of _Chips Ahoy! _This was her favorite and since she had a guest over they might as well eat some, so when Ib rested the cookies on a egg shell colored plate Ib walked over to Garry and settled the plate gently onto the ravished table.

But Ib noticed how silent Garry was, "Are you sure?" was his only response and Ib was taken aback a bit but nodded. Garry smiled, "I will pay you Ib, I'll get a job-" He began but Ib sighed, was he not understanding how he owes nothing?

"What was your career before the 'incident'?" Ib asked changing the subject. Garry looked up at her and smiled, he grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it and drank some hot chocolate.

"I was in the air force, I had a masters degree but I was inspired by my late brother to join the army." Garry replied and Ib smiled a bit. "Oh I'm sorry." She replied before taking in a deep breath and exhaling.

"I saved up about two thousand dollars, I have my own money Ib. I can pay you every week or so-" Garry suggested and Ib looked up at him. Ib felt frustration burn through her, can't he understand!?

"Garry it's fine really. Let's just settle you in first, come on I'll show you my guest room." Ib said before leading Garry down the hall and the second doorway on the left was the guest room.

The doorway was a light brown and the handle was a beautifully ornamented bronze knob. Ib's elegant fingers reached for it and turned the knob until a faint click was heard and Ib pushed the door gently and light quickly rushed in.

Ib walked in to the familiar room, the walls were a beige and there was a beautiful maple wood dresser, a closet with two doors guarding it and a window with a light honey colored curtains.

The bed had white sheets but a black blanket along with an overlarge pillow and a small lamp was on the dresser along with a tall ebony colored bookshelf that was at the opposite side of the room.

"So, do you like it?" Ib asked and Garry just stood there with his mouth agape. "I-Ib are you a doctor? You are very wealthy to have a nicely furnished guest room." Garry said as he walked in and looked around, as if he was in a dream.

Ib smiled at this, "Actually I am." Ib replied softly and Garry's eyes widened before he smiled. "I am proud of you Ib." He replied before he reached into his jacket pocket and removed a brown leather wallet.

"Ib, if you mind. Let me see my bank account and some family members." Garry replied and Ib nodded, "I-I'll take you on my car." Ib suggested and turned around to reach for the doorknob.

"That won't be necessary." He responded before taking steps closer to the door. Ib froze as she felt him lean over her, his breath on her neck and his hands reached for the doorknob. His fingers sliding gently against hers.

Ib knew her heart was beating like crazy and she couldn't stop the sudden sensation to touch him. The familiar sound of the door clicking snapped her out of her trance and Garry went around her.

Ib let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. '_What just happened…?' _Ib's small frame leaned against the doorframe and she just stared at the ground.

"Ib?" Garry's voice called and Ib tensed up before looking up and noticing how close Garry was, his hand on her arm and the other on her shoulder. Ib let out a little whimper but nodded.

"Y-Yes?" Ib asked and Garry smiled at her, "You just seemed out of it, are you alright?" Garry asked her and Ib nodded before Garry released her and headed for the doorway.

"T-Take me with you…" Ib pleaded, and Garry froze and turned to her. "Alright." Garry signaled for Ib to follow him and Ib quickly rushed to him, the clicks of her heels echoing throughout the quiet condo.

* * *

Ib sat next to Garry in the cheap taxi seats and watched as the rain poured outside. Garry insisted on paying. Ib shivered slightly as she felt goosebumps appear on her skin. '_Family, of course, I should have known he has a wife or-' _Ib stopped these thoughts.

For some reason the thought bothered Ib, when she was a child she never really considered the fact that Garry had a family. But now that she was matured, the thought had been crossing her thoughts for a while.

"Ib, here." Garry's voice called to her once more and Ib froze as she felt Garry drape his coat over her.

"There, sorry I didn't notice earlier." Garry apologized and Ib looked at Garry as he looked back out the window. Ib felt her cheeks redden and she placed her arms into the sleeves and overlapped the coat on top of herself.

Ib buried her nose into the soft cloth and inhaled the masculine scent that was Garry. It was a mixture of spice and some faint scent of cologne, a very expensive one by the scent of it.

"Ib? What are you doing?" The woman jumped and quickly remove her nose from his jacket, her whole face heating up. But before Ib could answer Garry handed the driver some money and opened the side door and got out.

Ib reached over to her side to do the same but it opened and Garry helped her out of the taxi. "Thank you." Ib said softly as she felt the small drizzle of rain spray on her face.

Ib looked over to the townhouse they had stopped to, it had dark brown bricks and the window frame was a light brown and the door was a navy blue. The house looked aged and Ib turned her attention to Garry who was as well marveling at the house.

Garry let out a breath of air and started his ascend onto the grey stairway. However, the door opened, revealing an aged couple. A woman wearing a black skirt and white long sleeved shirt. Her hair was a grey and was up to her shoulders.

The man was wearing a tuxedo, his skin was more pruned then the woman and he wore a black top hat and they were conversing quietly before Garry spoke up.

"Mother, father…" He whispered and the elderly couple grew silent as they stared in our direction. Ib gulped before giving the couple a small smile, Garry raced up to them and embraced them, they did the same.

Ib felt out of place, she really didn't belong here. It was awkward, she was obviously not in the family, she didn't disappear for twelve years. Ib had returned to her family and continued on with her life.

"Oh and who is this?" The couple asked as the stared at the young woman by Garry's side. Ib re-arranged the coat on herself and coughed a bit before looking up at the elderly.

"My name is Ib, it is nice to meet you." Ib said, and the couple signaled for them to go inside. Ib took her first step but gasped as the step suddenly disappeared from underneath her feet.

"G-Garry!" Ib cried out unconsciously as she felt her body fall backwards. But a strong hand gripped her arm and Ib looked up and noticed Garry staring at her, he brought her back onto her feet with ease and Ib collapsed onto Garry's chest.

Ib looked up, Garry still had his hand on hers and the two looked into each other's eyes. "Garry…thank you." Ib murmured but Garry was the first to break the stare and he looked away.

Ib blushed before looking down and continued her ascend towards the town house and soon she entered the house and noticed the antiques and picture frames inside.

Garry sat down on the leather couch and Ib closed the door slowly so that when it closed it was barely audible.

"Ib come here." Garry commanded and Ib nodded before she shuffled towards him and sat down beside him, on the other side the elderly sat observing the young pair.

"Garry! Where have you been!?" The woman replied, her voice raspy but it still was enough to make Garry flinch. "And who is this woman!? Have you forgotten about you _wife!?" _

Ib's world came crashed around her for a moment. '_I knew it….oh god how could I have let myself believe he didn't?' _Ib thought in horror as she looked at the ground, unable to look at Garry's face any longer.

"Mother father…I am here to explain." And with that Garry retold the story of the wild adventures in the art show, how they met and how in the end he stayed there, trapped in the world of red ladies and headless manikins.

"_**Ib, promise me we will be together forever?" **_

But the one thing Ib found strange…was that he did not mention Mary at all. Ib shivered at the thought of the blonde haired painting who came to life and threatened their lives.

"So…how is Isabella?" Garry asked and Ib looked up at him and noticed the sudden emotion in his eyes and she looked towards the elderly couple and say their pain stricken faces.

"Garry…she passed away two years ago…" The couple answered grimly and Ib watched as Garry's face fell and his eyes went blank.

"H-How?" Garry whispered in disbelief, but he looked at the ground but this time the man answered, "She had depression the first five years, then they diagnosed her….son she had cancer." The man answered dryly.

Ib gasped and looked towards Garry and he was quiet. "Where is her grave?" Garry said in a monotone voice, he had no emotion…it was like he was dead.

"It's on the other side of town, we picked a nice spot for her son don't worry, she is beside a weeping willow on the east side." The aged woman said before getting up and walking away.

Garry let out a ragged breath before leaning his head back, and Ib placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Garry…I'm so sorry." Ib said softly as she rubbed circles on his shoulder.

"What did I expect Ib? For life to continue on….?" Garry murmured. Ib sighed, it did hurt that this affected him so much, but why? She_ shouldn't_ care, obviously she has absolutely no connections to Garry.

'_I should leave…let them go to the grave…and hopefully Garry comes back.' _Ib planned before getting up, "Well Garry I have to go check my schedule to make sure no sudden changes have happened." Ib excused before handing Garry back his coat.

"Thank you." Garry murmured before Ib nodded her goodbye to everyone before heading to the door. But the elderly woman approached Ib and cleared her throat, immediately grabbing her attention.

"Ib, Garry needs you right now. I know you must feel that you do not belong but please…you are all he has left. Me and my husband are old and we cannot be with him for long. Please stay." The woman pleaded and Ib's burgundy irises turned to the slumped form of Garry.

"Of course…" Ib replied. '_Even if it is for a whle...'_

* * *

**Well I hope you guys see the conflict with Isabella and Ib, the next chapter will involve Ib questioining her feelings. Reveiws please? Just to let you know I update once a week. :) **

**NekoxUsa**

**Word Count: 2484**


	3. Nightmare

***I don't own Ib***

**Sorry! But my laptop got a virus and now it's back to the desktop. This is short yes, I know but I will try!**

* * *

_Garry_

Garry stood stone still as he was shielded by the gloomy weeping willow tree and stared at the tombstone engraved with his wife's name. The senior couple a dozen red roses on the tombstone while Garry's world slowly crashed around him.

He didn't notice the woman who stood beside him, staring at the same thing, the letters engraved in the bleak stone.

_**Here Lies Isabella Johnson. A woman who died after a fight with cancer. **_

Garry sank onto his knees, this couldn't be real. None of this was happening….yet it was no matter what he said, reality was a cruel mistress and allowed his nightmares to break lose, his wife was dead. "I…Isabella…" Garry murmured before the tears began to slip down his cheeks.

'_My wife, my lover…my partner…' _Garry let out a ragged sob before a wail escaped his lips. He didn't understand how she was gone!

'_Isabella…'_

* * *

**Short I know, but I will try to make the next chapter longer, this is what I could type this morning, next. How will Ib deal with this? **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 220**


	4. Our Pain

**My desktop sucks and Highschool is just getting busier, Lately i have been typing things on my ipod, I though I had a lot more than now but oh well. until next sunday. **

**Responses to reveiws: **

**44Mae: Thanks for actually reading! I've seen ur reveiw twice so far and it makes me happy. Yea Garry is married but trust me, it will get better. **

**blueflower1594: Yea, Garry had no backround in the game and I thought it would be nice to give him some concrete to stand on, history you know what I mean? **

**tashaj4de: No he did not mention Mary cause he doesn't like talking about her. But *Spoiler* She will be brought up again. Yes yes, Garry has a wife. **

**bakugirl: Lol you reveiw made me laugh, yea I was introduced to cry (His voice...) And I fell in love with the game. If u go to my profile almost all of them are Inuyasha except for maybe 2 out of my 13/14? :) See ya soon!**

**lamiispforever: MOAR? Lolz well here it is! Thanks for reveiwing though! Hope you enjoyed this one too. **

* * *

_Ib_

Her lone figure was standing in the drizzling rain. Her burgendy irises watching the distressed family. _'I don't belong here, with them. I can't share their grief.'_ Ib thought as she removed her iphone from her pocket and turned it on.

The bright blue screen illuminated her face and her elegant fingers swiped across the clear screen. Going to her email Ib's eyes widened at the sight of her inbox filled with 40 emails.

Ib noticed that they were all filled with names of patients, all from her boss katie. Opening one Ib read her given scheduel._ 'I work tomorrow 8 hours...'_

Ib noticed the elder walk up to her and he gave her a curt nod before he cleared his throat. "Miss... Ib was it? Yes, tell me. Is the story my son told us true?" He asked and Ib stared at him.

"Yes." Ib replied and the man muttered a few things before going back to Garry. Ib walked over slowly to Garry.

_'You're so sad... If only I could take away that grief...'_ Ib thought wistfully as she knelt down, her right arm wrapping itself comfortablly across his spine and to his hip while her legs rested beside his.

"I'm so sorry Garry." Ib apologized as she felt his body rack with sobs. But nothing the young woman could do would have destroyed the going ache in Garry's heart. Soon enough he went still and got up automatically. Ib stood up as well, her hair was plastered onto her face due to the rain, while her clothes hung at her sides.

"Garry..." Ib murmured as the dead look on his face caused Ib to be quite concerned. He sighed before he looked at her in response.

"You can go home if you want." Garry murmured. Ib flinched at the coldness of his voice. "Let's just go home," Ib replied as she reached out and wrapped her small hand around his arm.

Garry only nodded and Ib waved goodbye to he elder couple, handed them her phone number and then left. Garry walked aimlessly beside Ib, who was going to the local bus stop. Ib stole a glance at him and noticed the blank look on his face.

"Garry... I-" Ib began but instead he shook his head. "Don't apologize, I am sorry for disturbing you." Garry muttered and Ib frowned bust said nothing more. The screeching of tires brought Ib's attention towards the incoming bus. It stopped a few feet away from the pair but Ib removed four dollars from her pocket.

As they boarded Ib dropped the money in the machine before taking the two empty seats by the window on the right. When they sat down it immediately began to rain again. Garry heaved a sigh as he tilted his head back, the bus was oddly empty. Ib began to flatten her hair and straighten it. Ib shivered slightly as her body began to grow colder.

"Ib..." Garry muttered and Ib turned back and looked at him.

His face was emotionless as he turned to her.

"I am going go join the army..."

* * *

**How was that? Not my best but i'll work on it. **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 732**


	5. Departure

***I do not own Ib* **

**Don't depend on me updating next week, I need to bring my grades up in school and I will try to update. Three other stores need my attention now, see ya soon :)**

* * *

_Ib _

Ib sighed as she waited for Garry in the living room. She had a blanket wrapped around her and was listening for the familiar creak of the bathroom door. Garry had decided to go along with the plan to head to the army and was dying his hair.

Ib sighed, snuggling into the warmth of the magenta coloured blanket. Her eyelids grew heavy and soon enough she found herself dozing off. Ib was quickly jolted awake by the sudden noise of rushing water. She quickly turned on the and began to flip through the channels.

'_I wonder what color he was dying it…' _Ib wondered but that's when the water stopped and Ib stopped at MTV and an applause sounded as she stared at Garry's alien figure. My eyes widened as his familiar purple hair vanished into a deep ebony.

_[It all comes down to this, I miss your morning kiss. I won't lie…I'm feeling it, You don't know, I'm missing it, I'm so gone I must admit. It's too much to hold in.]_

"Too weird?" Garry said with a sincere smile. But Ib found the lump in her throat too big to dislodge. Why was he going to leave her? But she reminded herself that this was Garry's decision…and he chose to go along with the army.

_[I can't say no more than this, I just hope your heart can hear me now… ] _

"Garry…can you please sit down?" Ib said as she patted the space beside her. Garry looked at her questionably but agreed as he placed himself beside her. Ib stared at Garry, burgundy clashed with a gentle brown, that's when she let it all out.

_[I let you know how I'm feeling, you own my heart he just renting. Don't turn away, pay attention I'm pouring out my heart oh boy.] _

"Please don't go!" Ib cried out, she shut her eyes tightly and her knuckles rested on her lap as she gripped them until the whites were seen. But Garry placed a gentle hand on her shoulder causing her to tense up.

_[I'm not living life, I'm not living right. I'm not living if you're not by my side oooh-ohh.] _

Ib felt tears break through and Ib looked up at Garry, a small amount of tears landing on Garry's shirt. But his face held remorse as he sighed and placed his palm on her face gently…in caressing way.

_[Lets meet at our favorite spot, you know the one. Right around the Block, from a nice place. Let's look to shop, can you get away?] _

Ib melted at his touch, his palm able to fit her cheek perfectly and she couldn't help but lean into the action. "You know that I want to do this Ib, why can't you just support me?" Garry asked her, but Ib stared at him.

_[Care to sit down, lets talk it out, One on one, without a crowd. I wanna hold your hand, making love again. I need to be near you.] _

"I…I" Ib began, but Garry stared at her, his eyes intensified and she blushed under the heated gaze. That's when Garry leaned in, placing another hand on the empty cheek and his eyes began half-lidded.

_[Gotta let you know, how I'm feeling. Own my heart and she just renting. I've been away, pay attention. I'm pouring out my heart girl…] _

His lips touched hers and Ib let out a soft gasp but closed her eyes too as she began to enjoy the soft feeling of his lips against hers. Her eyes began to flutter before she felt his tongue probe her lips. Ib shyly parted her lips allowing his tongue to flow in with ease.

_[I'm not living life, I'm not living right.] _

_[I'm not living if you're not by my side oooh-ohhh]_

Ib moaned as his hands slipped down her form, Garry's warm and firm hands stopped at her hips and Ib's hands began to run through his ebony hair. She slowly and softly touched his tongue with hers. Garry quickly began to weave his tongue with hers causing Ib to let out a ragged breath.

_[I can't eat] _

_[I can't sleep] _

_[Is you right by my side] _

_[I can't eat, I can't sleep. What I need is you right by my side.] _

Ib found herself on her back and she felt the need to breath. Garry parted and Ib took a gulp of air. She began to pant as Garry looked at her from above, but he quickly leaped off her. "I-I'm sorry." Garry apologized as Ib rose from her current position, her hair a mess.

"W-Wait-!" Ib began but the door slammed, leaving Ib in the eerie silence of her condo. The music continuing to play.

* * *

**The lyrics aren't mine, they are Right by My Side by Nicki Minaj and Chris Brown, that's the beginning of the lyrics but I ended it short because the rest are just a bunch of crap Nicki decided to put in about sex... Oh well. Hope you liked this fluff! **

**NekoxUsa**


	6. The Airport

***I do not own Ib* **

**Hey guys! Sorry this was another short one, but I haven't really been feeling it for this story, I will continue on! Hopefully the writers block will go away, enjoy! **

_Garry _

The next day was painful, Garry and Ib sat at opposite ends of the mahogany table eating lasagna and a nice glass of apple cider. Ib took a sip and Garry watched her elegant movements. But soon their eyes met and Garry turned away.

"I-I'm sorry!" Garry looked up and saw her staring at her feet. "I-I shouldn't have done that I know about your wife yet…yet I still-!" Ib tried but stammered and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Garry stared at her, shock written all over his face.

'_My wife…' _Garry's bangs shielded his eyes. He betrayed her…laying his hands on Ib like that made him feel guilty. Almost like he _raped _her. Garry stood up and looked away, embarrassment clearly written on his face.

"I-Ib I am sorry-" Garry began but the door rang causing Garry to stride across the room and past Ib, he looked at the small white envelope on the floor and lifted it from the wood. It was addressed to him to Garry opened it as silence echoed throughout the room.

Garry read the little paper and smiled before turning to the impatient Ib. Her gaze was focused on him and Garry smiled at her, "I start training in two days." He watched as Ib's eyes went blank and her expression sulked before perking up.

"Why so soon?" She asked and Garry looked away before slipping the letter into his pocket. "I guess they need more soldiers, after all didn't you hear about how bad the war is now?" Garry commented and he watched her look at the ground.

"Yea, congratulations." She muttered before getting up and picking up her full plate and walking into the kitchen. Garry sighed and stared at the letter again.

'_This is for the better…' _

_Ib _

I smiled at him and he smiled back before we heard another roar of engines from a plane. "So…it's all the way in Washington, I hope you have a safe flight Garry." Ib said with a false smile plastered on her face.

Déjà vu hit her causing Ib's eyes to widen. He was leaving her again; she was going to be alone. In a world where Garry is in the opposite side of the world. But Ib suddenly found herself in his arms. She relaxed and wrapped her small arms around his torso and silent tears slipped from her burgundy eyes.

"Come on Ib, it will only be for a while." Garry muttered softly as the pair pulled apart. Her face began to grow red as his gaze intensified. But Ib's eyes shimmered with mischievous and she went onto her tippy toes.

Ib's lips clashes clumsily onto Garry's and time stopped for a moment as both parties treasured the taste of each other. He had promised himself not to touch her, she was forbidden, but Ib felt his tongue roam her mouth and she gently probed his with hers.

Their tongues battled, the woman melted into the pleasure and let out a muffled moan. But Garry suddenly pulled away and turned around leaving the female to stare at his back awkwardly. "Ib…you know we can't do this." He muttered lowly but knowing she heard him.

"Garry please-" Ib began, her hand outstretching to grab him. Her hand grasped the soft material of his shirt but that's when a voice erupted through the airport.

"_All those on plane B please come to station sixteen, the plane will be departing shortly." _An automatic woman said before it turned off leaving the pair in silence. "I guess that's me." Garry replied before turning his face half-way towards her and smiled. Ib's breath hitched into her throat before he walked away, leaving her standing there.

'_Garry…' _The woman stared at his back sadly, watching him talk to a woman behind a desk and she gladly gave him his ticket before he sat down on the seat and waited. Ib turned around, unable to stare at Garry any longer and began to walk away.

* * *

**Did yall enjoy this? Thanks to all those who foloowed/favorited and especially those who reveiwed! Leave a few behind will ya? Well, time to go to school. Until next time! **

**NekoxUsa**

**Word Count: 763**


	7. Mistakes

***I do not own Ib* **

**Word Count: 2441**

**A/N: You guys are going to hate me! Yes there is a lemon but it isn't between Garry and Ib, it just...happened! My first one so don't judge... Hope it's decent.**

* * *

_Ib _

It has been a while since Garry left, Ib was sipping her Starbucks peppermint mocha as she drove in her red Toyota Camry 2012. Ib was wearing black straight leg pants along with a nice dandelion yellow formal shirt with a dark red orange coloured blazer to add a pop.

Ib had her long brown tresses in curls and she wore vibrant red lipstick and light gray eye shadow gently tinted her eyelid. Also she applied black mascara and painted her nails white. As she reached the huge building she parked and removed the keys from the ignition.

Ib opened the door and took the first step in her black five inch black stilettos and shut the door and began walking away. With a click of her keys the car beeped obediently and was locked. Looking at the tall building and stalked her way towards it.

'_Gary… when will you come home?' _Ib wondered longingly as she pushed her way through the spotless glass doors and the luxurious lobby was highlighted in a golden light. There was a nice carpet that was a cherry red with cream coloured curls that slithered throughout it. While there was a large wreath filled with tinsel and ornaments and the desk was a beautiful bronze colour and there laid a silver bell, a bowl of chocolates and a broad man staring at her.

Ib tensed up from his gaze but made her way to the bronze coloured elevator, her finger gently pressed the button and it lit up a faint white, Ib waited patiently as she pulled her sleeve a bit and checked her thin silver watch.

'_9:30…I am ten minutes early.' _The elevator gave a light chime and Ib focused her attention to the parting doors to reveal and empty space. Ib shuffled inside and her grip on the brown leather bag tightened.

As she stared at the beautiful metallic door before pressing the '_four' _button and the elevator gave a little shake before slowly rising. For some random reason, she felt like something bad was something to happen.

But that's when the elevator stopped, the faint noise of chatter, drinks clinking. The door parted once more for the beautiful woman and her crimson coloured eyes widened at the festive sight. People were holding drinks in their hands and conversing merrily and drinking their troubles away as laughter and the overwhelming sound of chatting made Ib even more nervous to enter.

'_Right now…I am not in the mood for this, I feel so out of place.' _Ib strolled right in, earning a few stairs from coworkers and waiters. Ib suddenly felt a sting of remembrance, looking around she noticed they were in an art museum.

The woman didn't pay attention as everything around her seemed blurred, her feet leading her up the stairs and through hallways of beautiful paintings before she reached a single one, coloured in a bright, eye-catching yellow.

Ib's jaw slackened as she caught the somehow threatening smile and the way her blue coloured hues seemed to follow her menacingly. "Mary," The painting entitled and Ib unconsciously read it aloud. Suddenly the painting pulsed and for a moment the world darkened.

Ib panicked and tried to turn around and scream, but she was paralyzed, her lips only allowing a whimper to slip. The child slipped from the painting with a yellowish glow around her, her eyes darkened and her grin reached her ears.

"_You promised…we would be together… __**forever**_!" Mary's voice taunted and Ib quickly began to panic as her hand outstretched and came closer…and closer to her face. "G-Garry…" Ib whispered and that's when the hand stopped mere inches away from her face.

Mary's golden locks shielded her face acting as a veil, "Garry…is here too?" Mar said with some sort of amusement in her voice. That's when the black faded away, along with the horrifying figure of Mary. Ib let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was carrying and her world began to blur.

But as Ib fell backwards she felt a hard body stop her and gentle warm hands going around her sleek shoulders. Ib looked up and noticed the doctor who worked at the same medical department as herself.

"Miss Ib, are you alright?" He asked, Ib's cheeks flushed with colour and she retained her balance and her right hands cupped her head. "Y-Yea…thank you Mr. Kato," Ib said trying to stop her voice from shaking.

'_Mary…? What did she mean when she said…' _Ib blinked a few times, erasing the train of thought from her mind. "Please, call me Chris." The doctor said as he grabbed her hand gently and kissed the surface of it.

Ib gulped before shrugging her hand out of his grasp, looking down onto the ground with an embarrassed expression on her face. "Ok, well…call me Ib." Ib said with a fake smile plastered onto her face.

The man smiled back, as a waiter came by with a martinis in his hands and Chris took one for both himself and Ib. "Here, this might ease your nerves." He said offering the drink to her. Ib took in a deep breath, unsure.

'_I told myself I would lay off the alcohol…after what happened last time…' _Ib debated but she saw the sincere gleam in Chris' eyes and sighed, taking the drink with an awkward smile and a small gesture.

"Thanks," She said before bringing the glass up to her lips and closing her eyes, allowing for her long thick lashes to caress the surface of her cheek as the drink trickled down her throat, leaving Ib with a sudden rush of warmth.

Ib removed the glass from her lips and let out a rush off air, unaware of the man's hungry eyes tracing every curve her body had to offer. Ib looked back at Chris and he stopped his assault and noticed that the glass was empty, "Wow, Ib you can hold down your alcohol." He said with surprise.

Soon enough, they hit it off. Chatting away about random topics like recent patients, what they enjoy doing, personal life. "So...Ib are you in a relationship?' He asked the woman. Though on her party she wasn't doing as well, unconsciously accepting the many drinks Chris has given her, losing count around….fifteen drinks was it?

'_Taking a closer look…Mr. Kato is very attractive.' _Ib stared at him with half lidded eyes before a drunken smile appeared on her face. "Nope!" She answered with glee as she grabbed two glasses off the waiter's tray once more.

'_Screw Gary!' _Ib thought joyously as she leaned against the wall. "And yoouo?" She asked as she swayed her body from side to side. The man smiled, "No," He lied but it slipped by Ib with ease. "I have an office in this building. Everyone is gone, do you want to….fool around?" He asked with a provocative look on his face.

Ib smiled, ignoring the nagging feeling in her gut. "Mhmmm," She responded and with that, Mr. Kato pulled Ib to the elevator and pressed the level above them. The elevator was empty so Chris pinned Ib to the wall.

Ib let out a giggle before his lips crashed onto hers, causing to mewl with delight as his tongue battled hers. The elevator doors opened and Ib straddled him and they continued their tongue battle as Kato walked to the office.

Opening the door and revealing the dark room the man locked the door and slammed her onto the wall. Ib let out a moan as she felt herself grow more aroused. Chris began to suck her neck, causing the woman's grip on his suit tighten.

He left purple blotches all over her neck before they both began to remove their clothes. "I can't wait to make you scream," The man whispered sweetly into her ear. Ib's clit pulsed with his words, "Really now?" She challenged back before they both went to the floor.

Chris immediately began to clutch her breasts, the pain only lasted for a second before the pleasure settled in. Ib let out a ragged breath as the man above her began to knead her mounds. But he placed his hot mouth onto her nipple and began to play with it.

His other hand squeezed the other breast, Ib's breath became ragged as he released her nipple and went to the other, continuing his ministrations until Ib had her first orgasm.

Ib arched her back, her cry of pleasure echoing throughout the room. But soon afterwards the man stopped and sat up, positioning Ib's face towards his pulsating member. Ib looked up at the man, her crimson eyes shining through the dark.

Ib slowly licked the head and let her tongue run through the smooth surface of his shaft, then towards his balls then back up. The man groaned in pleasure and Ib felt such pride in herself. '_I forgot how good…sex was.' _Ib placed her lips over the head and the man twitched and shivered in delight when she began her movements.

Ib continued to suck on him, pulling all the way out and then ramming her lips back onto the member. Soon enough Ib's mouth was suddenly filled with his semen and the woman swallowed it up hungrily.

Pulling herself off him trails of white leaked from her lips and the man gave her lips a peck before he turned her around, making her face the rough floor and her ass in the air. The thought of him ramming into her from this position excited her.

The man's hands began to feel up Ib's ass and she groaned, "How does it feel, to fuck your coworker?" He asked as his hand slapped her ass causing Ib to shiver with delight, releasing a small yelp from the sensation.

"Oh…so _good._" Ib hissed in pleasure, The man smirked as he slapped her ass once more and Ib yelped before the man slipped a finger into her and began to pump. Ib shivered as goose bumps arose on her skin.

The man added another finger before pulling out, "Your so wet Ib," He said before positioning himself at her entrance. Ib's arousal was at its peak and the man sensed her eagerness and in one swift movement he entered the girl and she gasped as the small spasm of pain was quick before the pleasure set it.

"_Ohhh Kato." _Ib moaned, the man picked up his speed, slamming his hard cock into Ib and she jolted with every push. Soon Ib began to move her hips, her own body begging from more, the man sensed her eagerness to participate and grabbed her hips and rammed into her with full force.

The pain from her cheek rubbing against the wood with every shove was replaced with more pleasure. Soon the beat became constant, Ib groaning and moaning at points but she was getting close, the man was as well. With a grunt and a final shove that sent Ib screaming, her toes curling up and her orgasm hit in waves.

Ib cried out as her juices spilled all over his cock, the man pulled out last minute and let the seed bathe the woman, his essence running down her back and stretching in different directions. Ib was panting by the time they ended their session and Kato kissed Ib once more before standing up and beginning to place on his clothes.

Ib sat up, fixing her hair and the man gave her another smack on the ass before zipping up his pants. "Ib, are you sure you can get home safely? Your intoxicated quiet heavily." He said worriedly, yea they had sex but that meant nothing, but a ride won't hurt.

"I'm fine thanks," The woman replied as she stumbled to grab her clothes and placed her shirt backwards and the jacket as pants. The man smirked to see her in such a fragile state, usually she was always kept calm, and never showed this side to her coworkers.

"Ib, Let me help you." Chris suggested as he began to unbutton the shirt and Ib just sat there biting her lip, her eyes drooping but she was patient as the man slipped on her clothes until she was all dressed. Ib giggled before Chris escorted her towards the elevator and pressed the button to call the elevator.

They said their goodbyes and Chris left Ib alone, the chime signaled Ib that the elevator doors opened. Ib stumbled in and as soon as the doors in she sunk onto her knees, a small whine escaping the beautiful women's lips as she sobbed onto the ground.

'_Garry…I'm so sorry!' _Ib continued to cry, her mascara leaving trails of black down her round face, her hands shielded her face as she continued to despair, how could she be so vulgar? He is a coworker! What was she thinking!?

Soon enough the elevator shook violently and the lights began to flicker, Ib stopped and looked up, the elevator thumped and shook causing the brunette to shriek in fear, '_Garry! It's going to fall help me!' _Ib panicked and placed her arms in front of her, shutting her eyes as she waited for the brutal impact.

"_Aw Ib, why are you so scared?"_

Her whole body stiffened as every hair on the petite woman's body stood up, slowly looking up stood a woman, she was wearing a black tight dress with her massive breasts spilling out and her hair flowed up to her hips in a wave of golden coloured locks.

They made eye contact, a bright baby blue staring back at a burgundy coloured hue. The woman giggled as her hand brushed my cheek gently. "Your so cute…when you are scared." The woman said staring at Ib, her lip trembled as one word left her lips.

"Mary…?"

* * *

**Hate me, but this was coming, i don't know how but before I knew it things started going all lemony, she was so drunk lol! But yea you are going ot see Ib a lot more! Hope you enjoyed! **

**NekoxUsa**


	8. Confessions

***I do not own Ib* **

**Hey guys! This came in a lil late but its a holiday fic! Happy Holidays!**

* * *

_Ib _

Ib walked around in her usual medical uniform and stopped as she entered the room of her next patient at the hospital. Looking out the window her lips twitched upwards as she gazed at the white orbs fell.

"Hello Miss. Ib." A voice called to her and all the hairs in her body stood up as Ib turned around and faced the familiar doctor once more. "H-Hello." Ib replied as she began to focus on her work and began to go through the information on her clipboard. The patient had gone to the bathroom and both doctors were waiting.

Kato placed himself behind Ib and Ib felt him stiffen as he placed her ass over his groin. "I really enjoyed you Ib." He said and the woman just tensed up but memories of their love making flooded her. "W-We can't do this here-" Ib began but the man had pinned her against the wall and stared deeply into her crimson eyes.

"I want to taste you again." He said with such lust in his voice before lavishing her neck with kisses and nips. Ib's face heated up as her hands tried to push the man away. But her own body refused to obey her and instead her own arousal was beginning to rise.

"Kato what are you doing to my best friend?" The pair froze as the male doctor released Ib and Ib fell down staring at the familiar figure. The blonde-haired woman stared at the two with amusement as she wore pink scrubs with her breasts spilling out of them as well.

"Ah, Miss. Mary, I did not expect you to stop by." Chris replied as Ib slowly stood up and stared at Mary with confusion. "Y-You know her?" Ib asked Chris and the man just stared at her with confusion.

"Well Ib, she has been working here for about four years, and she was the one who got you the job here, how could I not?" He asked and Mary pushed through the man and smiled at the brunette. "She is just playing around, goodbye doctor." Mary commanded and the doctor, without question left.

The brunette only stared at Mary in shock, "H-How does he know you?" Ib whimpered and Mary looked back at her, "Ib, let's go home." Mary replied without an explanation and I got up, walking towards the office and checking out before walking through the front doors.

Ib tensed up as she felt hands grab her shoulders. "I'm in your life now Ib." Mary giggled before her presence disappeared from behind the brunette. Ib gulped before making her way to the familiar Toyota and drove out from the parking lot and began the smooth cruise home.

'_I bought presents for me…again, but it was fun shopping for Garry, but in the army it takes a while for them to be back, after all training is pretty hard.' _Ib's fingers drummed against the steering wheel as she stepped out of the car.

The snow continued, placing themselves in the woman's hair, the petite woman had no idea how beautiful the snow made her, but her beauty did not go unmissed as a man from her condo gazed at her, his jaw slacking in her beauty.

_Garry _

"She is taking so long," Garry thought as the delicious aroma from _the_ roast was tempting. Garry arrived almost three hours ago; he made the food, and well; set the table. Garry was dressed in black dress pants, an ivory coloured shirt with a crimson tie and black dress shoes.

Garry had bought a nice burgundy coloured table cloth along with a Famiglia Anselma Barolo 2000 Italian red wine. He also placed a salad with a dressing at the side, mashed potatoes and for a desert the man stopped by a Safeway and bought a red velvet cake with chocolate icing.

Garry jumped as he heard a car pulled in and Garry looked out the window and saw the familiar red Camry pulled in. Garry raced to the candles and lit them; shutting off the lights Garry went back to the window and watched in awe as Ib made her way to her condo.

She had a solemn expression on her face but the white snowflakes fell into her hair and enhanced her beauty, Garry's breath was taken away at the sight and she soon entered and that's when Garry hid behind the sofa that was on the right side of the door and waited patiently.

Soon enough the door clicked and he heard the door being pushed open and an exhausted ridden sigh came from the woman, but she gasped as the door behind her closed. Garry took this chance to step up, her back towards him as she examined the beautiful table.

Garry smiled as his hands touched his shoulders. Ib screamed and quickly turned towards him, the room was dark, only the Christmas tree in the corner of the room and the candles illuminated their surroundings.

Ib shoved him away playfully with a pout on her face, "You scared me!" She hissed but she smiled as tears broke through. Garry panicked, '_Did I make her cry!?' _Garry wondered but that's when Ib flung herself into his arms and sobbed.

Garry stood there but soon his arms wrapped around her waist, Garry placed his nose into her head and began to soothe her, a hand stroking her back to calm her. Garry took in a deep breath and relished in her exotic scent.

"Um…Garry, I-I'm sorry but let me change! You don't wanna eat dinner with me in scrubs." Ib joked and Garry sighed knowing he would have to wait more, but being a gentleman he smiled at her, with a 'go ahead' Ib grinned and raced away into her room.

Garry sighed and stared at his shirt, there were lipstick stains and mascara smudged on the surface of the shirt so Garry began undoing the tie he entered his room and instead placed on a simple white shirt with a black tie.

Garry walked out and sat in his seat, the food was still hot so Garry was not going to rush Ib, after all a hard day at work and then a scare to top it off she deserved a little time to herself. Soon enough the door opened and the man's jaw slackened, in about twenty minutes the woman that emerged made that wait worth-while, and especially seemed that it was no effort to look nice.

Garry's senses were assaulted by the scent of an expensive perfume that seemed to fill the whole house; Ib had her hair in a braided bun, a silver chain with an onyx dangling at the valley of her breasts and the earrings matched.

The dress had a sweet heart neck-line while a belt around the bottoms of her breasts gave her shape and the ebony coloured dress flowed to her knees. Ib walked towards him in three inch heels, red lipstick staining her lips and a plum coloured eye shadow was tinted on her eye lids.

"Too much?" Ib said as she stopped about a yard away from him, Garry had no reply as his eyes continued to examine her appearance. The woman blushed before taking her seat and Garry did the same without a word.

"You look… amazing." Garry breathed, the woman bit her lip and looked away, glancing at the christmas tree. Garry served himself the roast and the woman did the same, serving herself small portions.

Garry pulled the cork from the Italian red wine and served Ib a glass before himself. He lifted his drink in the air and Ib did the same, "Cheers, to a Merry Christmas." Garry toasted and the woman let out a small laugh before doing the same.

Ib was the first to down her glass as she set it down carefully and began to eat with great elegance. Garry watched her hand grip the fork gently and how she lifted the food up with ease and what seemed to be artistic.

Her lips parted only to accept the food with a small motion. Garry didn't realize the woman caught his gaze and stopped eating, waiting for him to realize that she had caught him in his sinful act. Soon enough the male did and he let out an awkward cough, regaining his composure and eating as if nothing happened.

_Ib _

'_I have to tell him…' _Ib pondered as her crimson lips parted, "Garry, there is something important I have to tell you." Ib said as her eyes gazed deeply into Garry's. But the woman stood up first, sitting down just made her nerves go insane, especially in times like these her career had also gotten her into the habit of standing up when making an important statement.

Garry stood up as well, the look of confusion evident on his face as he walked over to her, "Are you ok?" He asked and Ib looked down, the guilt was rising and she felt like she was about to faint, should she break for it? The keys are beside the doorway she can easily book it.

But Ib's feet wouldn't let her leave, her spirit grounded and her body refusing to take the cowards way out.

"When you left, I realized something. I committed horrid things I wish I didn't, but in the end, I can't regret them because it let me to this one realization." Ib gazed straight into Garry's eyes as the next sentence flew from her lips.

"I love you Garry." Ib confessed, Garry stood there, surprised of what she had just said. Ib however was waiting a reply, her feet shuffled a bit as her crimson eyes were focused onto Garry and nothing more. Garry said nothing as he turned away from her.

'_He looked away…' _The woman's fear hit its peak, that was a definite sign that his answer was no. But those kisses they shared? The way he stared at her when she ate? How about when she waltz in here? But Garry shook his head.

"I can't…Ib you should know better than anyone the pain I felt when they told me my wife was dead..." Garry whispered, pain etching in his voice. The brunette's bangs shielded her eyes as she took in a deep breath.

"I know, but…what's better to fill that whole then another?" Ib said and that's when Ib grasped his hand, "Garry…" Ib called out to him, the man however refused causing the woman's tears to finally streak down her cheeks, leaving behind black streaks.

Finally the woman let his hand go, letting out a small sniffle. Garry turned around though, preparing to escape to his bedroom but Ib instead leaped into his arms and pressed her lips onto his. The man just stood there, shocked at the woman's actions but his hands wrapped around her hips.

Garry hungrily replied to the innocent kiss and his hands began to feel her body. The pair parted, panting at the love-filled kiss. "Garry…" Ib began, ashamed at her actions as she began to step away, but instead Garry hauled her back causing their lips to crash on each other clumsily.

Garry lifted her up and Ib's legs wrapped around his waist and she began to grind him instinctively. Garry only pinned her to the wall roughly as they parted once more, panting as they gazed into each other's eyes.

The love was there, but their minds were. Realizing this, without any words the couple released themselves from their lust driven positions. "Garry, can we try?" Ib asked and Garry did nothing except press his forehead on his and he began to lean in.

"Yea." Was the only thing Garry said before he kissed her again.

* * *

**Well next chapter might be a fluff. Are you guys satisfied? They are finally dating! ^-^ Merry Christmas/Happy holidays! This was your christmas fic. Now to enjoy the rest of my break. **

**NekoxUsa**

**Word Count: 2061**


	9. Another morning

***I do not own Ib* **

**Hey I finally updated! (Crickets) Well ^^; this chapter was just a sort of filler. But hope you enjoyed! I'm happy to start the new year with a chapter.**

* * *

_Ib _

Waking up, the brunette's gaze immediately fell onto the man lying next to her, his arms held her around the hips and her head rested against his warm chest. '_Is this a dream?' _Ib feared as her hand softly cupped the man's face.

"Garry?" Ib whispered and the man's eyes opened slightly before he flashed her a smile and pulled her closer. "Did we…?" Ib began and he shook his head. That's when she realized, they were both clothed. Ib felt her cheeks heat up but snuggled closer.

Checking her watch the brunette scowled. '_I need to go to work in an hour…' _Ib rose from her position and began to walk to the door. Her slender fingers gripped the door knob, with one last glance at Garry, Ib walked out of the room and entered the bathroom, turning on the hot water and beginning to remove her clothing.

Ib turned and looked at her massive vanity and looked at herself. She was petite, curves in the right places and long almond coloured framed her body perfectly. But what she hated most was her burgundy coloured eyes.

They are so big, eye-catching and unusual. Sometimes she felt out casted. The woman scowled into the mirror, arranging her hair. '_I should just get contacts…something not so noticable like brown or even a black.' _Ib thought to herself as steam began to fog up the room and that's when the woman entered the shower.

With a sigh Ib began to run her fingers through her tussled hair. The warm water caressing her tense body. Grabbing the shampoo Rin applied it to her hair and squeezed her eyes shut in order for her eyes to stay safe from the vanilla-smelling cleanser.

Unconsciously, the brunette began to hum a tune as she finished lathering her hair and began to sponge her skin done with another scented soap. A sound of a door closing caused Ib to jump and her eyes darted to the bathroom door only to find nothing.

'_Was Garry watching me…?' _The brunette wondered as her cheeks began to flush a magenta colour. Ib turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, goose bumps arose on her skin as the cold began to nip her pale body.

Wrapping the ebony towel over her frame Ib walked out of the bathroom, noticing it was empty. Walking to the door on the right side of her room Ib opened the door to reveal her walk in closet.

Pulling out a black pencil skirt with a long sleeve burgundy coloured satin button-up shirt along with black three inch pumps. Ib grabbed her black lace bra and the matching underwear and slipped the frilly undergarments onto herself before latching the skirt onto her small waist and began to button up the shirt.

Ib tucked in the shirt and tugged on the fabric just to make sure it popped out a little. Slipping on her pumps the brunette walked to the bathroom and began to brush her hair. In the vanity the woman sighed unhappily.

A frown tugged at her lips as her brittle hands cupped her face. Her hair was tangled and just waved until the tips curled a bit. Her pale, bland face was adorned with a small nose and big burgundy coloured eyes that matched her shirt.

Her hands quickly tied her hair into a messy bun and began to add a clear lip gloss and applied mascara before walking out of the bathroom. '_I'm so ugly…how can I be loved?' _Ib froze and touched her hips, was she too fat? Did she need to shave off more inches?

The woman walked into the kitchen and the aroma of pancakes caused her mouth to water, but once more her conscious nagged her. '_Right, skipping breakfast…' _Ib smiled at Garry as he continued to cook and reached for the coffee maker but once again her conscious refused.

'_Water…?' _Ib asked herself as she reached inside the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

_Garry _

Garry placed the pancakes on the table, the maple syrup the served the two coffee, already placing the cream and sugar inside. But he noticed Ib was on the couch, fingering her water bottle. "What's wrong?" Garry asked.

The woman flinched and turned to him, "Nothing, I'm not hungry that's all." She replied softly but as if on cue a low rumbling echoed throughout the room. Garry chuckled as he offered his hand to Ib, "Come on, I know you're hungry."

Ib smiled and accepted it and he led her to the table and sat her down, giving her a plate and a cup of coffee. He watched as she served herself a pancake and poured a small amount of honey on it. Garry sat himself down, serving himself and began to drink the coffee.

"I'm coming back at nine." Ib told him as she took a sip of her cup. Garry smiled at her, "You're a doctor, I understand that your career keeps you busy." He replied and Ib sighed, causing him to look up at her.

"I'd rather spend my days with you Garry, before you go back to training." Ib replied causing Garry to tense up.

* * *

_The atmosphere changed, instead of Ib sitting across from him, it was…Isabella. Her ebony locks fell at her shoulders and her emerald irises pierced through his body. "Garry, do you really have to leave me so soon? I get it that you have to go to South Korea…but can't you just tell them you don't want to?" She asked. _

_Garry sighed, "Bella, you know I'd love to stay here with you, but I have my work as well." He replied, but the woman stood up from her chair and stalked towards him, standing behind him her hands wrapped around his chest. _

"_I love you…"_

* * *

"Garry? Are you alright?" Garry snapped out of the mirage and looked back at Ib, she looked at him worriedly. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered as he stood up and began to take his empty dishes to the sink and began to wash them.

"I have to leave, goodbye Garry." He heard her voice say before the click of her heels got farther away until the door opened, then creaked shut.

'_Isabella...' _The water continued to run but Garry's hands did not move an inch. _'Am I doing the right thing?'_

* * *

**Ahh doubt, silly Garry remembering his wife like that. :x But there is a poll on my profile do you guys mind filling it out? Thanks for the awesome reveiws guys, hope this chapter wasn't boring ! ^-^ **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word count: 1165**


	10. Calamity

***I do not own Ib* **

**A/N: Sorry for the long update guys! But I put a lot into the ending of this chapter. :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_Ib _

"Alright Mr. Rotfulk, just rest up before I send in another doctor to deal with the chemotherapy." Ib assured as she reviewed the clipboard, triple checking that she missed nothing, _'Alright…' _Ib read through the information.

'_62 year-old Jonathan Rotfulk has been a three time cancer survivor, and recently a tumor has been discovered in his chest.' _Ib looked over at the man and smiled at him, "Have a good day," She grinned before exiting the room, looking on the next patient on her list.

'_A…Samantha Green?' _Ib wondered as she began to read about the woman as well. Apparently the woman had a nose job and the stitches were ready to be removed, a quick and easy procedure.

Ib wandered into the room and stopped, viewing her clipboard once more. "Hello I am your doctor, but you may call me Ib." She said as a smile grazed her lips; however, the woman on the other side of the room had her head lowered, shielding her eyes from the medical worker.

"Ms. Green?" Ib questioned and that's when the woman tensed up and looked up to face her. The patient had ebony coloured locks that flowed to her waist and her emerald green eyes shone through but they were slightly reddened, her lips full and a dark pink as her cream coloured skin glowed in the pale room.

Ib's face fell as she rushed to her side, "Are you alright?" Ib asked, quickly pulling out her flash light and examing her eyes for any sign of drugs, or if she was just intoxicated. But the woman did nothing except sniffle.

Ib backed away, placing the flashlight back in her pocket, '_She is not intoxicated…nor is she drugged.' _The brunette let out a sigh of relief and turned her gaze back to the female who continued to remain silent. "Um, so about your nose-job—" Ib began but the woman cleared her throat.

"I-I'm sorry doctor." Her voice cracked as her reddened eyes focused on Ib's crimson coloured ones. "It has been three weeks so I think the stitches can come out." The woman whispered quietly before she tied her hair up in a messy bun and flashed the doctor a false smile.

Ib only began her regular examinations.

Taking out the small plastic hammer Ib tapped the woman's knee and the limb responded, Ib wrote this down. Also, Ib wrapped the black arm-band around the patients arm and began to squeeze the small blimp gently in order to measure her blood pressure.

Finally stopping, Ib also wrote this down, listening to her heartbeat and so on.

"You are healthy, now those stitches." Ib replied as she grabbed one of the cotton balls and soaked it and alcohol for a moment before applying it over the bridge of the patient's nose. The patient winced under the stinging sensation of the liquid.

The brunette slim fingers grasped one of the instruments from the already prepared set of tools and began to pluck off the stitches. With each one the woman let out a grunt, or a whimper, yet, each time Ib apologized.

The doctor plucked off the last stitch causing the patient to wince an immediately a few drops of blood spilled out. "Alright, that's all," She said with a smile before dabbing off some of the blood, that's when Samantha gazed into her eyes.

"Thank you, doctor." The woman said before shaking Ib's hand, and walking out. '_Why does she looks so familiar?' _Ib wondered as her last conversation with Garry began to flow through her concious.

* * *

"_**Garry…who is that?" Ib wondered, she and Garry were on the couch watching, 'The Rise of the Guardians.' But Garry seemed to be looking at something else so Ib paused the film with her control. **_

_**Garry had his back turned to her and seemed to be examining something. That's when Ib looked over his shoulder and saw him clutching a picture. Garry turned to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. **_

"_**Nothing," Ib narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, "Garry, I promised your parents I would look out for you, you can tell me anything." Ib assured as her temper slowly began to rise at his stubbornness. After all it couldn't be that bad.**_

_**Garry seemed hesitant, but slowly reached over into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening the black leather-wallet he slipped a picture from one of its pockets and gave it to Ib. **_

"_**This is…me and Isabella when we traveled to Cancun." Garry whispered as he held up a picture to Ib. Ib hid the jealousy that was raging on inside her and stared at the picture, Garry was smiling, his shirt off and next to the woman with ebony coloured tresses and stunning emerald green eyes. **_

_**She was thin, curves showing in the right places as she sported a baby blue bikini with a Hawaiian flower print on the swimsuit. Ib frowned, so he still thinks about her does he? Garry must have noticed her sad expression and embraced her. **_

"_**Ib, I love you. But that doesn't mean Isabella won't come to mind." He whispered sweetly into her ear. Ib sighed, placing her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaling his masculine scent that always allured her. **_

"_**I love you." Ib mumbled as sleep began to claim her, Ib heard silence from Garry until her breaths grew deep and even. **_

"_**I love you too." **_

Ib sighed, making sure she punched out Ib wrapped the coat a little tighter as she made her way outside. '_That couldn't have been Garry's wife…she's dead!' _Ib frowned as she made her way to her camry and placed the keys in the ignition.

Turning the keys the car growled at her touch and Ib locked the doors and laid back into her black seat. '_But she looked just like her, green eyes, black hair, same face…except the nose—' _ Ib sat up quickly and ignored the dizziness.

"The nose-job!" Ib gasped as she placed the car in reverse and stepped on the gas petal, then pushing the gear into drive Ib skidded out of the parking lot. She came to a red light and stopped, her fingers drumming against the wheel as the radio continue to play love songs.

'_If I tell Garry about Isabella though…will he leave me?' _Ib wondered as the light turned green and her foot slowly placed pressure onto the gas pedal. '_I…I want him to know she is alive, but at the same time why do I feel so angry?' _

Ib continued to drive and noticed it had begun to rain, "I…I have to tell him." Ib finally decided as she took out her phone and began to dial Garry's number. Her finger gently pressed the speaker button and her eyes went from the phone to the road.

The ringing cut through the silence, Ib took this chance to focus on the long road that seemed to go for miles. That's when a distinct click was heard and I smiled as his voice echoed throughout the car.

"_**Hello Ib?" **_

"_**H-Hi…um, today at the hospital I met this woman a-a—" **_

"_**Ib, are you crying?" **_

"_**. . .No. . ." **_

"_**Are you sure? I can just pick you up from the hospital and we can drive down to a nice place—" **_

"_**Garry no! I met—" **_

But that's when a screech sounded and Ib panicked, looking back to the road, car lights stunned her, causing Ib to freeze before the Camry collided with a food truck. Her car did a full 360 before crashing down the slope that the road rested on.

"_**Ib!? Ib!? Answer me!" **_

"_**. . ." **_

"_**Where are you?! Did you get into an accident!?" **_

"_**. . . Bell . . . a" **_

"_**What!? Ib please hang on—" **_

"_**It. . . hu . . . ahts . . ."**_

* * *

**Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger, I think you guys can guess the bold letters were a phone conversation. Hope you guys enjoyed this story! :D I finally updated! **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 1391**


	11. Sensations

***I do not own Ib* **

**Hey Hey! I went through it again, and I am NOT rushing this time! I have a new poll up! And the stories are the first thing in my profile so just a heads up :) **

* * *

_Garry _

The smell of death, medicine and hand sanitizer clouded the room like a thick fog. Garry stood outside the hospital door, the broad white door intimidating him. The U.V machine was faintly audible even outside; Garry's hand trembled as his hand reached for the black knob and it clicked.

Garry moved forwards, the door creaking as his breath got caught in his throat.

Ib lay on an oversized bed. The white obscuring her, since she looked so small and vulnerable. There were tubs everywhere one going up her nose and others that were…just there. The U.V in beat with his heart as it slowed down along with time.

Ib was pale. Dark circles under her eyes and a bandage going around her head with dry blood littering the surface here and there. Her hair was matted, knotted and tangled in every which direction and there were hints of smeared makeup.

"Oh…god…" Garry gasped as he rushed to her. He stopped at the edge of her bed, being careful with the tubs and grabbed her hand. Garry held her still hand but tensed up as he noticed her fingers entwined with his.

Garry looked up at her face and burgendy beads focused on him, her breaths slow and strained. "Ga….ry?" Ib croaked before a smile latched onto her lips. Garry planted a kiss on her forehead, "I'm here, don't worry about it." He assured.

"What happened?" Ib whispered as she looked around her room.

Garry kissed her hand gently and brought it up to his cheek. The fact that she was alive was incredible, since he heard about how bad the accident was. "You…." Garry's voice cracked as his throat began to burn. Why did he let her go!? He should have picked her up goddamn it!

"You got in a car collided with a food truck after work…and it did a full 360 before…rolling down a hill before it stopped." Garry gulped, hesitant in continuing the story, but Ib removed her hand from his, urging him to go on.

"You were there for an hour before the paramedics finally found you." He completed before embracing her gently. Ib didn't respond so Garry released his hold on her, "I…I don't remember…that." Ib answered quietly, her eyes staring at some invisible object ahead of her.

"In fact. The last thing I remember was… us eating breakfast." Ib told him, and Garry's face visibly paled. But at the same time he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, she only forgot a couple of hours, nothing major like a year.

Garry closed his eyes bringing her hand to his cheek; the smell of death that had plagued the hospital was now on her. But even through that thick layer, her natural aroma of cinnamon and vanilla reached his senses.

"I am going back…this time to Israel." Garry groaned.

"When?" Ib asked, and Garry stayed quiet, unsure if he should upset the woman at her current state. But Ib had tensed up, removing her hand from his grasp once more. Clearly she was angered since he knew the intense stare she was giving him. "Today is my last day." Garry answered, only hearing a sharp intake of breath from Ib. "O-Oh." Her voice cracked and Garry sighed, looking up at Ib only to catch tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." Garry pleaded quietly as he kissed her forhead in an attempt to pacify the wounded woman. Ib only sniffled, and Garry cupped her face; using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry, I promise to send you money—" Garry began but Ib shook her head.

"I-I have insurance." She croaked before letting out another sniffle. Garry sighed, nostalgia overwhelming his memories. "You cried the same way, when you were a child." Garry muttered unconsciously as his hand stroked her head, like the way he did before. But the frown that soon appeared on her lips was unnoticed by Garry.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Ib argued, but Garry chuckled. "I know; many years have passed since then." Was his only reply. Silence erupted in the room, Garry continued to stroke her head and strangely enough, Ib allowed him. This went on for several moments, the tender moment never waving until Ib grasped his hand, causing Garry to freeze. Her face flushed with colour as she brought his hand to her chest.

"Then, treat me like a woman." Ib challenged only causing Garry to freeze, his hand still as it rested on her breast.

_Ib _

Ib blushed, why did she say that!? But the anger and confidence she felt only a second ago had diminished and was replaced with embarrassment. Garry looked away from her, removing his hand from her breast. "We are dating, but Ib…I don't think we should have sex just yet." Garry explained before getting up and walking to the sink.

The brunette frowned, but she placed a hand on her chest to ease her racing heart. '_Why did I say that? And most importantly…why was I so angry that he told me that?' _Ib wondered as a frown replaced her flushed features.

Ib closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened after she left the condo. But suddenly a headache over whelmed her causing Ib to groan loudly before massaging her temples. "Ib!" Garry looked at her, scared to death but Ib sighed, the headache ceasing. "I-I'm fine…I just tried to remember something." Ib admitted.

Garry made eye contact with Ib and she couldn't help but let her breath get caught in her throat. Garry's hands cupped her face as he leaned in slowly. Ib's eye's fluttered closed as the gentle impact of his lips on hers only made her heart race. His lips were soft, caring and gentle, but Ib groaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping over her warm cavern while his hands began to slip to her shoulders and down her arms.

Garry was careful as his hands slipped under the gown the hospital had given her. Ib smiled, the sensations overwhelming….but the fact that the touch was so sensual and loving, amused Ib in a sense. This love was tender, his touch had always been careful, until now that is. Ib tensed and her breath hitched as his hands began to knead her mounds.

The moan muffled by their passionate kiss. But Garry broke the kiss, allowing Ib to breathe. But before she could take a gulp of air, Garry had begun to give his attention to her neck.

Ib's hands griped his hair, her head cocking back in pleasure as his ministrations grew rough and demanding. But as quick as Garry began, he stopped; causing Ib to whimper at the loss of his touch. "Ib...I'm sorry." Garry said as he stood up, running his hand through his hair.

Ib on the other hand frowned, leaning back against the bed. "Don't be," She sighed before closing her eyes. Sleep snatching her from reality.

* * *

**Fixed it! Reveiw? **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 1251**


	12. Wishing it were a Dream

***I do not own Ib* **

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update any quicker. But when I was working on this, I realized. "Damn, this got me depressed." Be prepared for a sad chap guys! But I promise things will get better since i am about to finish my story and give all my attention to this one and the other :)**

* * *

_Garry _

The night sky lit up in an explosion causing the soldiers below it to duck, leap for cover. And others to die on the spot, Garry winced as another explosion rattled through the land and the ringing in his ears was distinct.

The bullets whispered into his ear every time they flew by. The adrenaline coursing through his body only made him run faster. A man beside him ran ahead, only allowing for an invisible bullet to go through his head, causing his blood and flesh to coat Garry.

Panicking, the man dived towards the bushes. Curling his body so that it was smallest possible, Garry looked outside the brushes and watched as men wearing his same uniform, ran and were shot. One after another, his eyes widening he watched the men with rifles approach and mock the fallen men.

Garry's eyes narrowed, his hand gripping the small, lethal murky green object that clung to his uniform and removed the piece that set the thing off.

Squeezing his eyes Garry stood up and threw the grenade, causing his whole word to go gray and crimson, guts and debris fell everywhere. His ears ringing constantly, and like a deranged animal he looked around.

Hoping, wishing…_pleading _that he could escape.

But a knife was brought to his neck, causing the soldier to freeze as the debris cleared revealing three men on the ground. The ones who shot his comrades were on the floor bleeding from their head.

One screamed in agony as he clutched his shoulder blade, his arm blown off somewhere. Garry gulped, the blade pressed onto his neck had caused warm liquid to flow freely down his throat and beginning to stain his shirt.

The man behind him screaming in an unknown language caused Garry to panic more. But his body relaxed, tears flowing down his dirt stained cheeks as a certain brunette appeared into mind.

That dream was quickly interrupted as he was shoved onto the ground and something cold pressed onto the back of his head. Squeezing his eyes shut, Garry exhaled.

His mind went blank.

_Ib _

_It was raining, standing there in a black pencil skirt with a beige colored camisole under a black blazer Ib stood there, by herself staring at the gray stone before her. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, already swollen by the tears that came before them. _

"_W-Why did you leave me…?" The brunette croaked as she knelt down and ran her finger through the engraved letters. The rain's cool dew caused Ib to shiver as the freezing water made contact with the tip of her finger. _

"_Garry," Her voice cracked as she whispered his name, her breath coming out in a white wisp that soon evaporated from her presence. The rain continued to pour down on her, drenching her clothes and hair so that they clung tight to her petite form. _

_Another wail escaped her red lips as the rain continued on, not once considering her pain, her sadness, even less that she existed. _

She opened her sore eyelids, the bright room causing her to squint as her eyes darted across the room. A sigh of relief sounded as Ib realized, she was in her room. That awful dream in the cemetery truly frightened her.

The fact that Garry could have…_died _made her heart throb excruciatingly. Garry would never leave, he would come back like he always did.

The thoughts of her lover made the brunette blush, but that's when the door opened. Immediately making her mind go blank. The nurse walked in with a smile. "You are about to be checked out of the hospital miss, we just have a few examinations to go through." She reassured causing Ib to smile.

She couldn't wait to come home after all, who knew that being a patient in a hospital is boring.

As a doctor she usually walked around, no one would say anything and Ib would often head out to restaurants, and living rooms in order to ease family members.

"Thank you." Ib replied and the woman opened the curtains and began to prepare the needles and other tools necessary. Ib watched as she took her blood pressure, removing blood from her arm and checking her reflexes, heartbeat and so on.

"Ok, I'll be back soon, thank you." The nurse said before removing all the equipment and leaving the brunette in the retirement of her room once more. Ib sighed, looking out the window in time to see a crow fly from corner to corner.

'_It's so boring…' _She looked at the cold-looking chair across from her. The very chair Garry sat on….

'_I miss him so much, why did I have to get hurt!?' _Ib frustration took a hold of her and she heard the IV pick up speed just a bit. Ib sighed, her hands that were once fists were now relaxed, causing the brunette to lean back into the heap of pillows that awaited her.

* * *

The click sounded so alien, the feeling and shape of the doorknob was even worse. The door creaked open revealing the vast empty condo, the scent of Garry immediately flooded her senses; automatically taking her breath away.

Ib took two steps in and removed her shoes, closing the door behind her only to hear the ominous echo that it released.

She walked and immediately the neatly wrapped box in the center of the mahogany table caught her attention. She picked it up, her fingers feeling the silver metallic paper and her eyes observed the beige colored ribbon.

Ib picked the card that was left beside it and opened it, revealing the blue letters scattered across the card. "Garry," She murmured, not noticing the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"Dear Ib," She began, her hands trembling but her voice strong.

"I am being sent on a mission…to Korea." Her eyes widened at the single sentence, "And…they made me fill out insurance papers this time." Ib's knees buckled, but she continued to read the small, thin paper in her hands.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time. I'll come back…" Her voice cracked as the next sentence made the card fall out of her hands.

"Just like always…my love." With that a knock sounded and Ib's heart skipped a beat. But she did nothing as a pause sounded through the silent room, but it was followed soon by another brief knock. Ib snapped out of her trance and raced towards the door.

'_Please…' _Time slowed and ever step seemed to take an hour, her hair flying into the air and her burgundy coloured eyes focused on the intimidating door before her. She got chills as her hand reached for the doorknob.

Opening the door Ib looked at the two men in uniform. One holding a picture of Garry, and the other..holding several badges.

"H-Hello." Her voice quivered, this has happened so many times in movies. The classic symbol for death was a black car that drove to your house…and announced the news that someone died. Knowing this, she still foolishly smiled; trying to block out the obvious answer her mind has come up with.

"Are you lost?" Ib asked, perky as usual. But the men saw her red puffy eyes, the still fresh tear stains on her cheeks. And the card on the floor. They were almost hesitant to say what happened, but their line of duty demanded it.

"Ma'am, we are deeply sorry for your loss. But Private Garry, has died honorably; serving his country." They announced.

From that point on, everything was blank.

Ib's eyes went into a deep shade of brown, her numb arms receiving the envelope, the picture and the badges before they saluted and walked off. The sound of the heavy door closing was the cue, the things fell out of her hands and she heard the brief noise of glass shattering, feeling a few pricks of glass herself Ib's eyes rolled back.

The grief clenched her heart, her body not wanting to stay awake anymore she collapsed.

'_My dear…'_

Wishing she had never answered the door.

Wishing she had never allowed Garry to go to the army.

Wishing she had never gone to the museum that day.

'_Sweet Garry…'_

* * *

**How was it? I hate doing depressing chapters -_- got me all depressed now. But I always have Pandora on the tabs above to keep me company! Respect the troops guys and hope you enjoyed the chapters? Can't wait to see your questions. **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 1506**


	13. Lonely Valentine

***I do not own Ib* **

**Happy Valentine's day! You guys most likely aren't gonna see this until tomorrow. Right now its 10:51 and I am doing a quick edit and bed! Sorry if I miss mistakes but you know, no one is perfect!**

* * *

_Ib _

The beautiful woman parted her lips, her voice echoing throughout the bedroom and Ib sighed, wearing her sweat pants, tank top and a messy bun. She rested on her lonely bed on Valentine's day. The blonde sung her heart out.

_**I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it.**_

Ib sighed, the rain continuing to poor outside. The dark circles under her eyes did all but hide the fact that she had not had a full rest in days, the constant words of the soldier echoing throughout her mind.

_**It was dark and I was over. **__**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me.**_

Her grip on the pillow tightened as the familiar pain stabbed her heart. Her lips parted as she let out another sob, her throat going dry and only allowing a small sound to come out since it was swollen to the point where she had lost her voice.

_**My hands, they're strong. **__**But my knees were far too weak, **__**to stand in your arms. Without falling to your feet...**__**  
**__**  
**_A tissue box stood close to her, and curled up used tissues littered the bed and floor. The wine bottle hang lazily from her hand as Ib let out another hiccup following by more tears.

_**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew.**_

"Garry…" Ib croaked as she let out a sniffle. Taking another sloppy slip from the red wine, small bits of that drink slipping down her cheeks and onto her already heavily stained shirt.

_**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true. And the games you play, you would always win, always win**__**. **_

Today was her day of mourning.

_**My hands are strong… **_

The day to truly suffer, to truly feel the pain…

_**But my knees are too weak. **_

…Of losing Garry. The day of love, the day of lovers, couples, husband and wife's, she was supposed to have dinner with Garry, kiss and he would tell her how much he loved her. The feeling of his hands wrapping around hers….

_**To stand, in your arms. Without falling to your feet. **_

Why did the bed feel so cold? The room so empty, the world is so…black. Everything seemed so boring, black and blue.

_**But there's a side, to you that I never knew, never knew. **_

Why did he want to be a soldier? Why did it have to be somewhere far off instead of a military base in the capital?

_**All the things that you said. They were never true, never true. **_

"Garry you goddamn lair!" The drunk woman cried as her slurred word reached no one's ears. The now empty bottle slipping from her hand Ib began to laugh and cry at the same time. '_What am I doing? I shouldn't drink this much—' _Ib began but stopped herself as the bitter feeling of loneliness settled in once more.

_**And all the games, you played. You would always win, always win. **_

Ib's head lolled back and her shoulders slackened against the soft comforters. Today, she was going to drink all she wanted, eat all she wanted and maybe go out and fuck someone….

_**But I set fire, to the rain. Watch it pour as I touched your face… **_

Ib chuckled darkly, the idea of going out and being a whore being so alien. It was strange; She was always the angel in her group of friends. So why stop now?

_**Let it burn while I cry. 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name. **_

Her head leaned to the side, ignoring the passionate woman on the screen and instead, focusing on the blinds. The few rays of sunlight hitting her hair and the edge of the bed. Either way, the house was quiet, the only thing heard was the singing…

_**When laying with you, I could stay there and close my eyes… **_

The seemingly unimportant conversations that they once shared now meant the world to her. Nothing could take him away from her memories.

_**Feeling you here, forever. You and me together; nothing is better. **_

Ib suddenly remembered, the present he had left her. The gift that her fingers have yet to touch. After all, the men in the so called 'honorable uniform' came by and told her...

_**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true. And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win.**_

That Garry had died…

_**I set fire, to the rain. And I threw us in the flames.. **_

Honorable? That definition has changed so much. After what happened to Garry. Ib could never forgive herself for letting him join. He should have just been a secretary or even a cook of some sort.

_**Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that. That was the last time, the last time.**_

Ib got up, refusing to stay in bed and keep crying over something that she could never change. She opened the door and the breath left her lungs as she stared at the silent condo. The shattered glass still on the floor and the package waiting for her on the table.

_**Sometimes I wake up by the door. **__**Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you…**_

Her hands shook as she reached out for the top of the box, her fingers slowly creeping under the edges of the top and removing it from the base.

_**Even now when it's already over. I can't help myself from looking for you. **_

The white tissue paper surrounded a deep sapphire coloured box, and Ib could only stare at the slender object before her hands dared to open the gift.

_**I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face. Let it burn while I cried', Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name. **_

Inside, the cream coloured fabric held a gorgeous silver-chained necklace with a sapphire surrounded by a beautiful decoration. Ib found herself placing the beautiful piece of jewelry on, closing her eyes and imaging that Garry was the one touching her neck.

_**I set fire to the rain. And I threw us into the flames, where I felt somethin' die. 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh. **_

Rin flipped the lights on in the bathroom and her burgundy coloured irises widened at the sight.

Her hair was a mess, (well more than it should be.) Her fingers touched the dark circles that had formed on her once beautiful skin. Ib immediately reached for the tweezers and began to pluck the stubborn hairs off her eyebrows.

'_Garry…' _Ib sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep mourning forever. Soon, the funeral had to be planned, and she needed to set a date and everything. But her eyes darkened as Ib realized…

She had broken her promise with the old couple, her memories flooding her with the couple, when they visited Isabella's grave…

'_Isabella!' _Immediately Rin stopped and ran towards the house phone. Dialing the numbers necessary she waited until the ring stopped and a woman answered the phone.

"Good morning, I was wondering if I could have information on a 'Samantha Green'?" Ib asked, her eyes immediately brightening as an idea formed in her head.

"Your relation and your name?" The woman replied and Ib bit her lip, satisfied with the thought that entered her mind.

Ib gave her name and the woman went mute for a few moments before letting out a 'mhm.'

* * *

**If you guys haven't found out yet, this is a day late (Sorry!) but Ib was on the phone book thingy and tried to find out were 'Samantha' lived. THanks for reading and tell me your thoughts in your reveiws please! **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 1378**


	14. Confrontation

***I do not own Ib* **

**Hey guys! Well, after finishing off the other story I was working on. I can put my entire being into this story! :D So my updates will be a lot faster I promise!**

* * *

_Ib _

The red coloured Camry beeped at the touch of the 'lock' button as she activated her black umbrella. Ib was wearing black leggings along with a long-sleeved teal coloured shirt with a jean jacket and a beige scarf. The clicks of her two inch cocoa coloured boots were dimmed by the small puddles that began to form on the ground.

Ib had on a beige coloured eye shadow and a light touch of eye liner, along with a clear lip-gloss. Her hair loose and the ends curled. She bit her lip, it was nerve-wracking to confront a woman who 'supposedly' was dead. And who was also the wife of her lover.

Her hands clenched into fists, Ib knocked on the door gently and took a step back and waited patiently.

Ib's heart skipped a beat when the door opened and an a pair of emerald coloured eyes met her crimson coloured ones. Ib gave the patient a gentle smile and the woman opened the door.

She was in sweatpants and a Redskin's jersey. She smiled, "Oh hello Doctor, come in!" She insisted as she opened the door all the way and Ib smiled, giving a curt nod and taking an awkward step and closing the umbrella and settling it beside the door.

The house was cozy, the walls a light brown but the furniture was a mixture of beige and black. The floor was a nice cherry wood and the house smelled of cinnamon. "Sit down, I will come back with water," The woman said before walking away.

'_She fits the description.' _Ib thought as she looked around. There were pictures of her and dogs. But none including Garry or anything. Was she making the right decision…?

"Here," Samantha said as she held the water to Ib's face. The brunette immediately accepted and said her thanks as Samantha settled on the love seat across from her. The both sat in silence as they each took a sip before looking around.

"Samantha Green?" I asked, and the woman froze and looked at me with confusion.

"Yes?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk to someone for some time now." I began, hoping she would accept and slowly fall into the trap. She gave me a comforting smile, "Go ahead," Ib took in a deep breath, carefully planning out what I was gonna say next.

"My roommate, Garry... Johnson" Ib looked right at her and saw her tense up immediately. "I feel bad, because he…suffered so much. Learning that his wife died… and re-joined the air force. He did it all, just for his wife." The brunette finished as she took a sip of her water calmly.

The woman across from her look baffled, her mouth agape as she searched the words to reply.

"And you know what's horrible?" Ib continued, noticing the sudden spike in fear in her patient's eyes. "He loved you till the end….Isabella." Ib finished and Isabella, in reponse, stood up and stomping her way towards the door.

"I think you should leave." She began and Ib frowned, getting up. Ib stayed put, not moving an inch and even held her breath. "Come to the funeral at least." I said, leaving a white card on the table." She said nothing except clench her jaw.

"He left me—" She began but Ib shook her head. "You don't understand!" The brunette screamed. But Isabella said nothing except sit back down on the seat, and glare at Ib. "You have five minutes, to explain to me how _my _husband vanished and left me to battle cancer alone!"

Ib nodded at the woman, but flinched as she accented the fact that Garry was her husband.

And like that, Ib began her tale about the art gallery. How they found each other in the weird world of headless manikins that walked, the paintings of women that attacked them, and who could forget the blonde child that went insane and tried to kill them.

"…And when I visited the art gallery again, he fell out of the painting. And I remembered everything." I finished off with a smile.

"He decided to join the air force regardless. After learning about your 'death.'" Ib's irises focused on the woman and she did nothing except grab the invitation and rip it to shreds. Ib's eyes widened at the sight and a sudden anger overcame her.

"Did you honestly think I would believe that bullshit!? You were probably sleeping with him!" The woman growled before turning away. "Get out." She whispered once more, refusing to face the doctor.

Ib did nothing except get up and walk towards the door, reaching for her umbrella. Ib took out another invitation and set it on the hat rack. "I'll leave another one. Everything I said is true, and I know it sounds absurd. But please, it would mean a lot to him." Ib finished off before activating her umbrella and stepping out into the harsh winds and cold rain.

'_Garry…' _Ib entered the car and turned it on, resting her head on the steering wheel. '_Why did you have to die…'_ Letting out a sniffle, Ib pulled out of the parking space and drove off.

* * *

**Damn, the confrontation. I was surprised how I didn't make Ib fight off Isabella. But Ib is a lot more mature then that, so I decided for her to keep it cool. **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 1000**


	15. Chaos

***I do not own Ib* **

**Hey, well I'm just going to tell you that updates will take a little longer then expected. On my mom's laptop (where all the fanfic documents are) Word has decided to stop working. So there WILL be errors and such since I typed this on fanfiction. So sorry for the inconvieniance.**

* * *

_Ib _

Ib looked around the bright room, there were a very few who have come to the art gallery. And, her eyes grew fixated on the red lady in the photograph. Then on another of Mary smiling in an almost frightening, but innocent way, making Ib cringe.

Ib passed by a painting using beautiful hues of purple…and _blue._

The brunette looked at the painting and closed her eyes, tears brimming in her eyes. "Garry…." Ib's gentle hand caressed the surface of the purple man. For a moment, Garry's scent had returned to her, calming her nerves and putting her at ease.

"Ib get away from there!" Ib froze and turned to Mary, but before the doctor could react a hand grabbed her neck and hauled her back.

Ib screamed, her hand reaching out to grasp something, but instead it met Mary's. Mary's legs stuck to the ground and she tried to pull the brunette back, but more and more arms appeared from behind Ib and the tug-of-war ended quickly, ending in Ib entering the painting….

* * *

Crimson coloured irises looked around the dark room. She was in the art gallery? But instead everything was so dark, almost like a sinister entity was around. A groan escaped her lips as she sat up and grasped her pounding head.

"Where..am I?" Ib looked around once more. Now that her vision was more focused, she could truly take in that she had been kidnapped, and ended up here once more. But she froze when she saw the red rose lying beside her.

'_Just like…'_ Ib's heart began to race and her eyes widened as her breaths turned into wheezing and labored gasps. The brunette immediately panicked, was fate going to be kind to her and let her escape once more? Or is it going to finish her off once and for all?

"Garry…!" Ib called out, truly frightened out of her mind to say anything that will make her not feel so lonely. But no one answered, she looked into the black abyss and the abyss just looked right back…the feeling of hysteria settled in.

But in her time of need, appeared a woman painted in a gleaming crimson. Her beady eyes stared at the withering brunette with complete hunger. Her toothy smile reaching from ear to ear, she crawled towards the doctor, hoping to catch a taste of her flesh…

Ib on the other hand, stopped and began to slow down her breathing, hoping to calm her fluttering heart. '_If I just stay calm and find the painting like I did the last time then I can get out!' _Ib gave a shaky smile, just like before.

But that's when she felt a hand grasp her ankle and Ib's heartbeat immediately grew louder and faster. Turning around slowly, Ib came face to face with a red woman…coming out of the painting.

The women let out an ear-splitting shriek causing Ib to be temporarily disoriented. Falling limp the woman's nails began to sink into her leg…an attempt to draw herself towards Ib's face.

Ib panicked, groaning as she felt the woman's nails on her. But the blinding pain in her leg and her most injured ear drums refused to let her react.

Ib's was face to face with the woman. Her teeth seemed to be those of an animal, her canine's flashing at her. But Ib's hand made contact with the woman's cheek, sending her skidding against the floor. Ib took this chance to get up but winced as her clawed leg gave a painful throb.

The woman quickly recovered however, her furious eyes focusing on the escaping prey. With another roar, she crawled quickly, like a spider. Ib panicked, hearing the sound of nails scratching the floor was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine, but to hear them this close it made her fearful.

"Garry!" Ib cried out once more as she collapsed, her eyes squeezing shut as she expected to feel the pain of the woman's nails tearing open her body.

The pain never came however, so hesitantly, she opened her eyes and gasped at the shattered portrait and the limp corpse of the woman across from her. And looking up she was eye to eye with those familiar lavander coloured irises. Tears brimmed her eyes as she sniffled, the relief was so overhwelming, calming in a sense since it seemed that heaven itself had opened up to her.

"Garry!" Ib's arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she sobbed onto his shoulder. The man only kneeled down, accepting the embrace and inhaling her scent.

"T-They said you were dead..." Ib sniffed and the man began to massage her back.

"I was pulled into this painting before it could kill me." Garry replied and Ib smiled. Glad that she had her friend back. But more importantly, that he was alive.

Ib froze as she heard more and more growls and shrieks. Garry released her and they looked at the crawling women that were beginning to surround them. "G-Garry..." Ib gulped before grabbing his hand and kicking one of the women aside, leaping over the claws that tried to scratch them.

Ib continued to run, more and more hands shot up from the walls and Ib only dodged them. Not caring how silent Garry was. A door appeared and Ib stopped and grabbed the doorknob. Turning it the door obediantly opened and Ib stole a glance at the shieking women behind them. "Come on!" Garry shouted as he hauled Ib in and closed the door, locking it in the process.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief. That ecounter scared the living daylights out of her, but the fact that Garry was with her. Gave her enough confidence to continue though this hell.

Until she found the way out.

Ib turned away from the door as she heard the relentless scratching coming from the other side and turned to see a cozy area. The floor was some sort of oak and there were two shelves about two yards tall and a yard wide. There was a fireplace burning brightly and a massive couch with a white blanket on it. Ib walked over towards the shelves and saw that there was a nice, white fluffy-looking rug beside the fireplace.

Ib took a step back but managed to hit Garry's broad chest. Ib turned around quickly and tried to take a step back but Garry's hand grapsed her, refusing to allow her to escape.

"Garry, we can't-" Ib began but all Garry did was gently close the space inbetween them. Her crimson coloured irises only watched him in fascination as he leaned in, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

Ib's arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened it. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, Garry's hands began to explore her body, running through her silky hair and then the way her curvy body teased him.

Ib groaned as his hands cupped her mounds, her mind went blank. '_Oh god...' _Ib's whole body began to heat up, so much that all she wanted to do was just rip her clothes off and smother Garry.

But Garry was the one who slipped her shirt off, each sleeve removed only revealed her silky skin was that begging to be touched. Garry broke the kiss and began to kiss her shoulder, his tongue running over the smooth surface. Ib only groaned, her fingers getting lost in his hair as he moved to the crook of her neck and breathed on it.

"Garry...oh god..." Ib groaned as her sex began to burn with need. But Garry continued to suck and nip her pulse. Enjoying the way she moaned his name and writered at the simplest of the touch.

Ib felt him slip down her leggings and she kicked off her shoes. She was eager, never having sex with Garry before. It aroused her if he would be the rough types, or the gentle ones that were pleasing you before themselves. But Garry released her before pulling the blanket and pillows off the couch and onto the gentle rug.

Ib smiled, watching him as he settled the pillows down and guided her to the soft carpet. When Ib's back touched the carpet everything felt..._real. _She was going to have sex with Garry, but...this was so uncharactaristic of him.

"Garry wait," Ib began as she pushed him away. Garry stood up and began to unbotten his shirt, keeping eye contact with her as her eyes widened at his muscular chest. Ib's hand reached out and her fingers teased his smooth skin. Garry grasped her hand and he brought it over his clothed groin.

'_He's...hard' _Ib bit her lip as she unbottoned his pants. His member popped out from his pants and gave her a nudge on the cheek. The brunette giggled as her hand ran down the smooth shaft. Her fingers began to stroke him, her eyes looked up to Garry and watched as he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

Kneeling down correctly, Ib's hands tested his member and she smiled. Looking up at him she placed a kiss on the head, immediately recieving a moan from Garry. Her pink lips made contact with the head once more, and trailed down the shaft until she reached his testicles before going back up to the shaft. Ib's eyes examined the stiff form and licked her lips, only causing Garry to gather her hazelnut coloured locks above her head.

Ib's lips opened and accepted the tip, immediately his grip on her hair tightened as she ran her tongue over the smooth surface. "Ib..." He moaned and Ib's lips curled up into a smile.

She sank deeper, until it almost gagged her before pulling back up. Both her hands clamped the shaft and Ib continued to consume his large member into her mouth, making sure her tongue teased him.

Their eyes met as he yanked on her head and she released her member, opening her mouth she gladly accepted the cum that shot out of him. Closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his essence coating her face.

Garry knelt down and kissed her, Ib closed her eyes, enjoying the way his tongue ran over her mouth. They parted and Ib began to clean herself of his cum, Garry pushed Ib onto her back and his hands grasped her plump mounds once more. Her fingers reached behind her and released the strap that held her bra together and disposed of it.

Garry's eyes focused on her perky nipples, his index and thumb began to pinch them only earning a heated moan from Ib. But he took one of them into his mouth and his tongue began to tease her once more. Ib squeezed her eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling of his hot mouth over her breast. His other hand kneaded the other breast, his teeth gently nipping the nipple causing Ib to press her breast into his mouth.

Garry removed his mouth off the breast and moved to the other one, his fingers pinching and kneading the breast his mouth left. Ib's fingers went to her sex and she began to play with herself. Garry noticed this and stopped his ministrations and lowered himself to her sex. He removed her fingers and Ib's thighs quivered as his ragged breaths teased her lips.

Garry's fingers parted the lips and he stared at her pink flower. Ib blushed, her face reddening not from the sex, but from her modesty. But Garry's tongue licked her clit, only causing the woman to take a sharp intake of breath.

His finger entered her and Ib gasped, her nails digging into the carpet as her legs encircled his head. Garry chuckled as he placed his mouth over her sex and began to lick her nub, all Ib could do was groan as she arched her back, enjoying the feeling of his tongue over her.

Garry pulled away slightly and slipped two fingers into her, pumping them into her tight entrance. Ib groaned, her toes curling as his tongue joined in the sinful action and beads of sweat rained down on their bodies.

Ib moaned, her toes curling, her nails digging into his flesh and head cocked back. Ib cried out his name as she fell into the sweet moment of ecstasy.

* * *

Ib looked at him and smiled, the way he smelled, after sex was _enticing. _He was sleeping, and the brunette was curled up against his broad chest. His heart drumming lightly. Probably because he was asleep...

Ib sighed, but her face went pale as I heard a hiss. It sounded so near...

The doctor grabbed her clothes and in a rush, began to change. The door began to be hit by something large on the other side. "Garry..!" Ib whispered and he opened his eyes, getting up and also reaching for his clothes.

By the time Ib had placed on her boots to finish the outfit. The door flung off its hinges and more red, yellow and blue women emerged. Each focusing on the pair ahead of them.

Garry grabbed Ib hand and ran through a gap they had left, and out the door. They continued, Ib panicking slightly as the sound of fingernails scratching the floors sounded so close, how long would they have to run for? But Ib began to lag behind, she was exhausted, the sex just deprived her of MORE energy. "G-Garry," Ib panted but thats when she felt claws tear through the flesh on her leg.

Ib let out a cry of pain, Garry only tugged her on even more, but it seemed more like a dragging method. Her leg protested causing tears to escape her crimson irises.

Garry froze and placed Ib behind her as he faced the women. "Run!" He growled as he lunged forward. Ib did as Garry asked and began to haul herself away. But thats when she heard Garry scream and she turned to him and saw one woman down but others began to claw him from the sides, and another on the leg.

"Garry...!" Ib sobbed, part of it was of the excrutiating pain surging throughout her leg. But the other was the complete hopelessness she felt. She was injured, and couldn't even walk...so how was she supposed to help?

Ib watched him go down and one of the red women noticed her and smiled, crawling ever so slowly to Ib. The brunette whimpered but froze in place. How was she supposed to react? Thats when the painting lunged and all Ib could do was squeeze her eyes shut.

And scream.

* * *

**Well guys how did you like the chapter? And I you all enjoyed the lemon! ^-^ Have a wonderful weekend and see you guys soon!**

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 2578**


	16. Epilogue

*******I ****do ****not ****own ****Ib***** **

**Guys, I am warning you when I created this final chapter. It got REALLY dark. So sorry you guys but i'll break off the most graphic scenes, even if that is most of this chapter :/ well thanks for sticking with me guys! :D**

* * *

Ib whimpered, feeling something hot spray over her face. But the pain wasn't there?

Opening her eyes, the brunette gasped as she caught sight of the Blonde with the sword. She was slashing through the women that surrounded Garry. For a moment, Ib felt complete bliss, Garry was going to be ok...

Garry fell onto the floor however, and Ib tried to crawl towards him but instead, Mary lifted him up and placed his arm over her shoulder and an arm wrapped around his waist. "Ib get up," Mary commanded before walking deeper into the hallway.

Ib, at first wanted to protest, but seeing the state of Garry she got up regardless and followed the blonde, of course while holding onto the wall for support. Mary opened a door and the trio entered.

Ib's eyes widened at the sight around her. Everything seemed to be drawn by a child, and immediately flares went off in Ib's head.

This is where Mary went insane and searched the entire dimension to kill them. Ib went into her pocket and her eyes widened as she found that their roses (Garry's and Ib's) were gone!?

Ib panicked as she continued to search her pockets, but nothing appeared.

"Looking for something?" Ib went pale as she turned, slowly to Mary and cringed at the smile that was on her face. Mary held up her hand and there laid a red and blue rose. Ib took a step forward, her hands up.

"It doesn't have to be this way-" The doctor began but the blonde scowled in anger. "No, my dear Ib I think it does." Mary replied with a smile before ripping off a petal from the red rose. Instantly, Ib fell onto her knees, pain surging through her body...almost like a severe cramp.

Mary only snickered as she watched the brunette's breathing grow laboured and her face went pale. "M-Mary...!" Ib gasped as she looked up at her once called 'companion.' Garry groaned, both turning to him and Mary smiled.

"Roses are _red_." Mary whispered as she pulled another petal off causing Ib to let out a cry of pain.

"They can also be _blue _too." Mary plucked a petal off a petal from the blue rose and Ib's eyes darted to Garry, and she heard his breath hitch before another groan escape him. Ib tried to crawl towards him but she watched as another red petal was picked off.

Ib's vision began to sway, but when she looked up. Mary was smiling down on her. Mary knelt down, tilting Ib's chin up. She was enjoying seeing Ib's eyes filled with fear. Ib only whimpered as her body refused to let her move away from her...

"Remember when we promised we would be together _forever_?" The blonde asked and she positioned the sword over Ib's abdomen. Her blue hues waited patiently for Ib to respond, but when she didn't the blonde smirked once more.

* * *

Ib's eyes widened as she felt the blade enter her abdomen. Mary's hand went over the doctor's mouth as the brunette shrieked in agony. "We don't want to wake up Garry do we?" Mary reasoned.

Mary hauled the sword back out and stabbed once more, Ib's body jumped as the pool, of blood underneath her grew larger and larger. Ib's hand grasped Mary's shoulder, her crimson irises pleading her to stop.

"You lied to me, you had _sex _with Garry!" Mary hissed as she continued to stab her, violently pulling out and thrusting into her once more. Ib's eyes went blank and her body went limp, but that didn't stop Mary.

Overall, Mary had stabbed Ib over 50 times.

* * *

Mary got up and cleaned herself off with the drawn on sink at the edge of the room. And when she slipped her dress off, she walked towards Garry.

Mary smiled as she seductively walked around him, the click of her heels awakening the man who looked around. When his eyes fell on the blonde ahead of him, however he looked away.

"Where is Ib?" He asked and Mary frowned, turning around, Mary made sure she gave Garry a glance at her ass while she reached for the blue rose from the crayon-made dresser. She turned back towards Garry and caressed the petals.

"Ib left you." She whispered as she began to pace around him, her long strides emphasizing the length of her legs and her index finger gently brushing against the bed in which he laid in. "What's so good about her?" Mary challenged as she stopped in front of her him.

* * *

Garry tried to sit up but Mary quickly removed a petal off the rose and watched Garry gasp before his head went back down onto the bed. "You're paralyzed now huh?" Mary teased as she positioned herself over him.

"Ib left us, she decided to escape on her own. But I wanted to stay with you." Mary whispered as she ground herself against him. But he wasn't focused on her, instead his head was turned to the side, beads of sweat slipping off his brow.

"I can make you feel better..." Mary promised as she began to unbutton his pants. Mary raped Garry, she ignored his protests and groans of agony. However, being human they both climaxed and Mary settled her naked body of his bare one.

* * *

"Do you love me now?" Mary panted as she looked into his eyes, moving some hair out of his face. But he shook his head, causing the blonde to get up and walk towards Ib body. Grabbing the Katana she walked towards him, the sound of steel scraping against the floor did not trick Garry. When he tried to get up Mary screamed and stabbed her sword into his abdomen.

* * *

Settling herself in the same sensual position she was just in. Mary went mad once more and the blood began to stream off the bed and onto the floor.

Mary stabbed Garry around 70 times before stopping.

She lowered herself to him and clasped her breasts around Garry's member. She looked up at his blood stained face before smiling. His blood also coating her body.

"Do you love me know?" She asked before grinding her breasts into him once more.

Her laughter echoing throughout the place.

* * *

**Well guys I hope this ending was well suited for the story! Yes yes Ib and Garry died and pshyco Mary decided to just kill everybody. Excuse my errors and thanks again for sticking with me :) **

**NekoxUsa**

**Word Count: 1163**


End file.
